


小段子

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 几个断断续续写着减压的小段子，马总和小蜘蛛大学室友设定，可以看成友情向也可以看成是cp向……非常ooc。
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg & Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	小段子

01   
有很长一段时间，H33里的四个人都不约而同的保持着单身状态。Mark和Peter就不用说了，Dustin感情生活有空窗期也算正常，Chris居然也没人要，这简直是堪比钢铁侠破产还要不可思议的事件。 

但是同样是单身，四个人的情况也不尽相同。在Peter不知道第一次搞他的危险物理实验而搞断了整栋Kirkland楼的电路，正好Mark的程序写到一个关键时期屏幕却突然一黑后，H33不知道第几次大战就此发起。于是本来来找Peter确认停电事件是否出自他手笔的Chris和Dustin被迫目睹了Mark拿着剑追杀Peter，Peter上蹿下跳地躲了半天最后跳到Mark身上两条大腿死死勾着Mark的脖子不让Mark有攻击自己的机会最后两个人像两股麻花一般纠缠着倒在床上。 

感觉到心灵受到了巨大冲击的Dustin连忙抱紧了Chris压压惊。   
Chris生无可恋地把Dustin拍到了墙上。 

02   
Peter把Kirkland整栋楼搞断电，已经不是第一次了。   
本来断电这种事情呢，虽然少见，但也不是没有，因此第一次全楼断电的时候，大家只是骂这该死的破楼配不上哈佛名校的名号:等断电变成了常态，终于有受不了的学生一封投诉信送到了校长那儿。学校查了一个多月，终于把Peter掀了出来。 

终于发现自己捅了大篓子的Peter痛定思痛，连夜赶了一份Kirkland的电路整改图出来，第二天对着一群校方委员会的人开始滔滔不绝的批判学校宿舍楼电路的不合理性和其中的隐患，然后拿出自己的设计图开始一点一点地分析宿舍楼的电路的整改方式。   
还没等Peter说完，他就被赶了出去。 

落了个留校查看处分的Peter委屈的不行。 

03   
Peter的留校查看处分还没撤下去，Mark就紧随其后——他把Kirkland的网给弄断了。   
不过他比Peter厉害一点，Peter拉的只是整个Kirkland的仇恨，Mark直接拉了全校女生的仇恨。如果不出意外的话，Mark大概能靠这个战绩一直单身到大学毕业。   
或者直接弯掉。 

同样的屋子，同样的人，只是这回被齐刷刷一片眼睛盯着的人成了Mark。穿着短裤拖鞋的Mark看似冷静，实际已经紧张地不行，腿抖得拉进医学院十有八九能被当成帕金森。吸取了Peter教训的Mark本来想和平冷静地解决这件事情，但是被这么多人盯着，Mark一个激动，就站起来哗啦哗啦倒了一通。   
在座所有人沉默地听着这个小卷毛说话，语速太快很多都没听清，就听清了他对学校网络安全弊端的抨击。   
多么熟悉的场景。   
等Mark的话告一段落，大家齐齐舒出一口长气。一个带着金框眼睛握笔有点不稳的老头子忍不住颤抖地问Mark:“你认不认识……一个叫Peter Parker的?”   
Mark眨眨眼睛:“他是我室友。”   
老头:“……” 

一旁一位慈眉善目的女士指着门的方向客气地开口:“门在那里，请你出去。”   
Mark:“……” 

04   
同样落了个留校查看处分的Mark当晚就和Peter在寝室里喝着啤酒吃着烤串一起抨击学校上层的腐朽与老旧。   
沙发后面Chris和Dustin胆战心惊的看着他俩比划着炸串。毕竟这两一个断电狂魔一个断网达人，简直用Dustin的描述就是天造地设的一对，谁晓得他俩吃个烧烤能不能吃着吃着一言不合就搞出个大爆炸。 

05   
酒过三巡，两个人横七竖八地挂在在沙发和地板上打着酒嗝。Peter的电话铃声就是这个时候响了起来。   
喝的脑袋混沌一片的Peter找了半天才找到手机，又一个个键找过去，总算找到了接通键。   
电话那头是Gwen，背景音里还掺杂着一个熟悉的女声。 

几分钟后，Peter失魂落魄的挂断了电话。 

Gwen是Peter的高中同学，也是Peter的前女友，两人分手了也还是好朋友。只是Peter心里暗搓搓地依旧对Gwen有点意思，甚至早就在规划这个暑假该怎么把Gwen追回来。   
背景音里掺杂的女声属于M.J，是Peter的邻居，双方长辈关系很好，Peter和M.J也因此成了死党。   
就在刚刚，Peter得知了一个消息。   
他的前女友和他的邻居好友在一起了。   
两人一起跟他出了柜。 

Peter选择祝福。 

06   
下半夜的H33，是在Peter抱着Mark哭得声嘶力竭的哀嚎声中度过的。   
实在撑不住的Chris和Dustin缩在门板后面睡得半梦半醒，连梦里都是Peter的哭声。也因此，当哭声戛然而止的时候，直觉不对的Chris意识突然就回来了不少。   
寂静的客厅里，就听到Peter带着鼻音有些沙哑的声音:“Mark，反正你现在没人要，我现在也没人要，要是等到毕业了咱们都还没人要，咱们干脆就去领证结婚吧，就当支持一下LGBT。”   
Chris一个激灵，瞬间彻底清醒了。 

下一秒，大腿上还挂着个Peter的Mark就冲到了Chris面前:“Chris，我觉得……”   
Chris:“滚，你们没人要，我还是有人要的。”   
Mark:“……” 

被无情拒绝的Mark视线移到了旁边睡成一团麻绳的Dustin，只看了一眼，Mark就嫌弃的撇过脸。   
Peter依旧抱着Mark的大腿哭，一边哭一边拿Mark的短裤擦眼泪。   
沉思良久的Mark艰难地开口:“Chris，你说我现在，去买安眠药还来得及吗?”   
Chris两眼一闭，当做自己已经睡着了的样子。 

Mark:“……”   
他该把房子烧了的。 

07   
众所周知，Peter有一双修长可艹的大长腿。   
但是大长腿也是有代价的。比如说，想要安放这双腿，需要比别人更宽敞的空间。   
而这也正是Peter坚信自己为什么总是坐不住，老是乱动的原因。要么就是凳子太矮他曲着腿难受，要么就是地方不够，挤得慌。偏偏只要Peter选的是和Mark重合的课，Peter都是和Mark坐在一起。这就导致了，每次上课不到十分钟，Peter的腿就会开始侵占Mark的地盘。但Mark又不是那种会退让的人，所以一节课结束，Mark和Peter的腿已经纠缠在一起，以至于下课后Peter想要抽回自己的腿都痛苦万分——维持同一个扭曲的姿势太久，Peter大半个身子都僵硬了。   
在忍耐了大半个学期后，Mark终于忍不住在Peter不知道第几次抱怨学校座位设计得不合理的时候以百万分的真心与诚意建议道:“你可以把自己的腿锯了。”   
Peter和Mark诚挚的眼神对峙了好半天，才干笑两声道:“Mark，这玩笑还挺逗的哈哈哈——”   
接下来Mark看Peter的表情非常明确的传达了一个意思。   
他绝对不是在开玩笑。   
08   
期末是每个学生都要经历的坎儿。   
期末刚开始那会儿，Peter就开始陷入一种异常的焦虑状态，最明显的一点就是他已经在宿舍里连放了近两个星期的“If I Die Young”。在Mark被循环播放的“If I Die Young”弄到发疯然后让Peter真的DIE YOUNG前，Peter的焦虑终于进一步加重。每天晚上Mark在对着电脑屏幕的白光熬夜的时候，都能听到从Peter的床上传来的对方辗转反侧的声音。   
这个状态只持续了三天。因为第三天晚上，在床上不停乱翻的Peter终于从床上掉了下来。   
脑子倒是没摔坏。   
就是扭伤了腰。   
Mark送上了“Mark Zurkerberg”式的慰问:“你真的该把你的腿锯了。”   
Peter给了Mark一个幽怨的眼神。虽然他其实不大懂自己从床上掉下来和自己需要锯腿这两件事情之间到底有什么必要联系。   
Mark语带嘲讽地开口解释:“把腿锯了，你就能横着睡，装作自己睡的是king size 大床了。”   
他真的应该趁着Mark睡着的时候用502把Mark的嘴粘起来的。   
Peter非常认真地考虑起这个想法的可行性。   
tbc?end? 


End file.
